Stefan's Girl
by Russian Butterfly
Summary: Stefan tiene a Elena... y Damon no lo soporta -ONE SHOT-


**Stefan's Girl**

Damon Salvatore aparco su auto en el garaje de su casa. Entro en la casa y escucho ruidos en la sala familiar; Bufo y volteo los ojos con fastidio mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde provenían los ruidos.

_Stefan is a friend_  
><em>Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine<em>  
><em>But lately something's changed, it ain't hard to define<em>  
><em>Stefan's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine<em>

Entro para ver a su hermano con dos copas en la mano... y a Elena Gilbert dandole un dulce beso. Los dos se separaron al verlo en el umbral, observando la escena con rencor y tristeza, pero cubriendo esas emociones con diversión.  
>"Prosigan, que quiero ver que sigue" dijo sarcásticamente. Elena lo fulminó con la mirada y se sentó en el mueble, posando su mirada en la de Stefan.<br>Damon estaba enamorado de Elena, pero el era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo... Aceptar que el esta enamorado de ella, pero ella solo tiene ojos para su hermano, "San Stefan".

_And she's watching him with those eyes_  
><em>And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it<em>  
><em>And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night<em>

¿Como puede hacer? El no manda en su corazón (cosa que aprendió por la fuerza), y su corazón le había una mala pasada... O más bien San Stefan había jugado sucio. Elena miraba a Stefan con amor, con una mirada que nunca seria para el. Elena no soportaba a Damon, para ella el era arrogante y psicópata; al principio no le importaba un bledo lo que ella pensara, pero ahora todo cambio.  
>El saber que esas miradas, ese cuerpo, esa esencia y ese corazón nunca seria para el, lo hacia sentir miserable.<br>"¿Se puede saber que celebran, acaso Stefan consiguió no beber mas sangre?" Preguntó con sorna.

_You know, I wish that I had Stefan's girl_  
><em>I wish that I had Stefan's girl<em>  
><em>Where can I find a woman like that<em>

Stefan lo miro con desaprobación "No, en realidad, no celebramos nada... Solo aprovechamos que no hay una fuerza malvada tratando de aniquilarnos" sonrió en dirección a la morena y esta le correspondió la sonrisa.  
>"Oh, que romántico..." Respondió fingiendo " menos mal que no soy diabético" Stefan lo miro sin entender "ustedes me matarían de tanto dulce que esparcen" añadió y se fue a la cocina no sin antes verlos besarse de nuevo. En ese momento deseo ser Stefan.<p>

_I play along with the charade_  
><em>There doesn't seem to be a reason to change<em>  
><em>You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute<em>  
><em>I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot<em>

Que pasaría si le dijera que la ama? Elena cambiaria su manera de verlo? Tal vez, pero era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a tomar.  
>Elena entro en la cocina y se le quedo viendo fijamente, con sus manos en la cintura.<br>"¿Que?" Pregunto Damon sin ánimos. Elena se acerco a el.  
>"¿Que te sucede?" Pregunto Elena, poniendo sus manos en cada mejilla del chico. "Hoy estas extraño"<br>"Gracias, eso es exactamente lo que quiero escuchar" respondió alejándose bruscamente de ella.  
>"¿Que quieres escuchar, entonces?"<p>

_'Cause she's watching him with those eyes_  
><em>And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it<em>  
><em>And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night<em>

"Nada, Elena, déjame en paz..." Respondió cortante. Probablemente Stefan la envío aquí para saber que le estaba sucediendo.  
>Elena se acerco de nuevo a el y lo puso contra la pared. "Permiso, Elena" dijo Damon con tono cansino, pero ella ni se inmuto.<br>"Me movere cuando me digas que te sucede"

_You know, I wish that I had Stefan's girl_  
><em>I wish that I had Stefan's girl<em>  
><em>where can I find a woman like that<em>

_Like Stefan's girl_  
><em>I wish that I had Stefan's girl<em>  
><em>Where can I find a woman<em>  
><em>Where can I find a woman like that<em>

Ella era perfecta: hermosa, generosa, amorosa, inteligente, divertida,... Si Damon se ponía a pensar todo lo que había visto en ella tardaría toda la eternidad.

¿Donde podría conseguir una mujer como Elena Gilbert?

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time_  
><em>Wonderin' what she don't see in me<em>  
><em>I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines<em>  
><em>Ain't that the way love's supposed to be<em>

Damon había hecho de todo para sorprenderla: era amable y caballeroso con ella, siempre la ayudaba en todo, ¡había cambiado su forma de vida por ella! ¿De eso no es exactamente de lo que se trata el amor? ¿De ser capaz de hacer lo que sea?  
>¿Por que vio a San Stefan y no a Damon?<p>

_You know, I wish that I had Stefan's girl_  
><em>I wish that I had Stefan's girl<em>  
><em>I want Stefan's girl<em>  
><em>where can I find a woman like that<em>  
><em>Like Stefan's girl<em>

"No hay nada que decir, solo vete" respondió evitando mirar los ojos lápiz lazuli que tenia en frente.  
>"Damon...por favor, respóndeme esto: ¿Es por Stefan?" Damon levanto su mirada sorprendido y ella lo miraba con amor... ¡Lo estaba mirando como siempre había mirado a Stefan!<br>"¿Que si lo fuera? ¿Que pasaría si me estuviera muriendo por ti? ¿Que pasaría si te amara como nadie te podrá amar, ni siquiera Stefan?" Respondió y Elena se tenso, sin quitar su mirada de el "¿que pasaría, Elena?"  
>"¿Es eso lo que te sucede? ¿Me amas, Damon?" Pregunto la chica con un hilo de voz.<p>

_I wish that I had Stefan's girl_  
><em>I want, I want Stefan's girl<em>  
><em>I wish that I had Stefan's girl<em>  
><em>I want, I want Stefan's girl<em>

"Si, Elena... Te Amo" por fin saco todo lo que sentía en esas cuatro palabras, y Damon sintió el alivio. La cara de Elena era inexpresiva, sin ningún signo "Elena..." Pero no pudo terminar porque la chica se acerco a el y lo beso.  
>El beso fue al principio suave, los dos estaban en shock, pero luego el beso se intensifico hasta quedar Elena contra la pared y Damon sosteniéndola para que sus rodillas no la hicieran caer.<br>El pelinegro estaba eufórico; no cabía en su felicidad, después de tanto desear estar con ella, después de querer tanto estar con la novia de Stefan, ahora ella era suya.

**Nota de Autora: **

_Hola! Este es mi primer _

_fanfiction. Espero que les guste. _

_Quisiera saber su opinion de esta historia; es muy importante para mi saber lo que piensan._

_Bueno, es hora de irme. Muchisimas gracias por leer!_

_xoxo_

_HermionePotter024_


End file.
